Torn
by GriffKillsMe
Summary: Elena liegt in einem Sarg, leblos, doch nicht tot. Sie ist dazu verdammt, dort zu bleiben, bis Bonnie, die mit ihr verbunden wurde, selbst stirbt. Und die Zeit, bis es dazu kommt, scheint endlos. Damon weiß nicht, wie er so lange damit leben soll, dass das, was er am meisten begehrt, so nah und doch so fern ist. Und nur Bonnie ist es, die zwischen ihm und seinem Glück steht...


_**Willkommen zurück zu einem weiteren OneShot zu Vampire Diaries!**_

 _ **Ich bin ehrlich – ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich noch einen schreiben würde. Ich habe Vampire Diaries von Beginn an verfolgt und nun auch bis zum Ende, aber ab einem gewissen Punkt scheint diese Serie für mich einfach an Wert verloren zu haben. Sie ist nicht mehr gewesen, was sie einmal war und auch nicht mehr, so kommt es mir zumindest vor, was sie ausmacht. Das Finale, von dem ich mir viel erhofft habe, hat zwar ein paar dieser Dinge, die ich lange vermisste, zurückgebracht. Aber zum Ende blieb mir dennoch das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas fehlte.**_

 _ **Trotzdem ist mir beim Hören eines Liedes wieder einmal eine Idee gekommen, die einfach niedergeschrieben werden wollte. Ich habe mich nochmals an Damon versucht…**_

 _ **Ich hoffe, es gefällt.**_

 _ **PS: Es ist Wissen aller Staffeln bis einschließlich 6x22 nötig.**_

* * *

 **Torn..**

* * *

 _„I guess this is wha_ _t it's supposed to sound like.._

 _the universe, the universe, universe is torn."_

* * *

 **Damons PoV**

 _Ich will, dass du glücklich bist._ Hohn. Verdammter und dreckiger Hohn, der seinen wohl eigentlichen Sinn auf ganzer Linie verfehlte. Ich wurde verhöhnt von einer Toten, nein, _Schlafenden_ , die mir mehr bedeutete, als ich es zu beschreien vermochte. Selbst in ihrer Abwesenheit – man mochte es eine zwischenzeitliche, an gewisse Umstände gebundene Abstinenz von allen Sinnen und Vitalfunktionen nennen, kurz: von der Lebendigkeit – schaffte sie es, mich zur Weißglut zu bringen mit ihrer schier unendlichen Naivität und Selbstaufopferung. Diese Masche war erbärmlich. Und dumm. Wie zur Hölle sollte ich glücklich sein? Wie sollte das funktionieren, wenn der einzige Grund dafür, dass auch nur ein klitzekleines Fünkchen Glückseeligkeit mein Leben tangierte, in einer vermaledeiten Holzkiste lag? Leblos, ohne jede Chance zur Veränderung. Ohne Herzschlag. Ohne Atem. Ohne alles, das sie ausmachte. _Elena…_ Und das für die nächsten fünfzig oder sechzig Jahre, wenn es der gnädige Gott ausnahmsweise einmal gut mit mir meinte. Einen Scheiß tat er. Saß auf seinem Thron irgendwo über den Wolken und furzte, dass es bis zur Erde hinunter stank. Und ich hatte es auszubaden…ich allein durfte es ertragen. Diese Qual gehörte nur mir, welch eine Ehre!

Ich rammte das Messer tief in das hölzerne Schneidebrett vor mir und vergrub mein Gesicht hinter nutzlosen Händen. Das bereits heiße Wasser im aufgestellten Kochtopf, in welchem ich narrenhafter Weise versucht hatte, meine Verzweiflung zu ertränken, schwappte über und knisterte auf dem Herdplattenrand. Es würde sich als braune Kruste festsetzen und mir spätestens morgen weitere graue Haare bescheren, wenn ich mich daran machte, sie von der Glaskeramik zu kratzen. Ich hasste Kochen. Ich hasste widerspenstige Dreckkrusten. Eigentlich hasste ich alles, das nicht Elena war oder mit Elena zu tun hatte. Und vor allem hasste ich mich selbst, hasste, dass ich, töricht wie ich war, in einem reizenden Moment unaufmerksam gewesen war und zugelassen hatte, dass man sie mir raubte. Dass man den hellen und leuchtenden Teil meines Lebens von mir abschnitt wie man einen Faden mit einer Schere durchtrennte. Unwiderruflich. Der rettende, haltende Knoten musste warten, bis seine Zeit gekommen war. Und nur eine einzige Person war es, die ihn schnüren konnte. Ob nun freiwillig oder nicht spielte keine Rolle. Meine Gedanken drifteten ab, rutschten ab wie nasse Hände an einer Glasscheibe, und ich verlor nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag den Halt. Immer wieder verlief ich mich in diesem Labyrinth meines Kopfes, einer nervtötende Endlosschleife, die mich nur an einen Ort transportieren wollte. Die nur darauf aus war, mich in eine Richtung zu leiten, die falsch war, _mehr als falsch_. Als ich den Zielort bereits in der Ferne entdeckte und das Schild mit der Aufschrift _Schuldfrage_ las, trat ich heftig auf die Bremse. Ich wollte nicht dorthin kommen. Ich wollte niemanden beschuldigen, der dafür genauso wenig konnte, und schon gar nicht den mit Signalpfeilen und Leuchtschrift ausgewiesenen Ausgang aufsuchen. …gut, eigentlich wollte ich es schon, aber mir war bewusst, dass es nichts Gutes brachte und auch nicht in meinem Sinne war. Bonnie war nicht der Grund für all das, aber sie war die Lösung. Und das entlockte mir ein tiefgründiges Schnaufen.

Ich hatte mich entschieden, meine Unruhe und all diese verwirrenden Gefühle zu kompensieren, indem ich mich ablenkte, statt wahllos andere dafür bezahlen zu lassen. Allerdings erwies sich das als schlechte Wahl. Es war einfach nicht meine Art, so ganz und gar nicht. Und wer könnte schon etwas gegen ein Blutbad sagen? Wenigstens ein kleines. Ich hatte es nötig… Tatsächlich gab es einiges, das ich mehr als nötig hatte, aber das war nicht der Rede wert. Es brachte mich nicht weiter. Nichts hiervon brachte mich weiter, und genau da lag das Problem.

„…ich rufe dich an. Ist schon okay, ja, aber denk dran? Bis gleich.", gelangte eine lauter werdende und nur allzu bekannte Stimme an mein Ohr. Keine Sekunde später sprang die Tür auf und eine ganz und gar nicht über den sich ihr bietenden Anblick erfreute Bonnie stolperte herein. Sie hatte ein außergewöhnliches Talent dafür, in den falschen Augenblicken am falschen Ort zu sein. Nur schien sie sich dessen ganz und gar nicht bewusst.

„Damon, was machst du hier?"

Ihre Augen fanden den Topf, die Kochutensilien, das Messer. Ich hätte schwören können, ihren rechten Mundwinkel zucken gesehen zu haben. Die Frage erübrigte sich, aber sie beharrte wohl dennoch darauf, von mir eine Antwort zu hören: „Ich sehe mir diese ausgesprochen hübsche kleine Küche an. Sie hat etwas, nicht wahr? Ist mir vorher nie aufgefallen." Ich schenkte ihr ein durch und durch übertriebenes Grinsen und sie quittierte es mit einer nichtssagenden Kopfbewegung.

„Sicher.", sagte sie und machte kehrt, obwohl das kaum ihre Absicht gewesen sein konnte. Aber zu spät, ich konnte nicht widerstehen: „Warte." Sie tat es, auch wenn es keinen stichhaltigen Anhaltspunkt dafür gab, dass es ihr gut tun würde.

„Was ist?"

Dieses Gesicht, diese Stimme…einfach diese ganze Art erinnerte mich wieder und wieder an diese eine Sache, die da war, die ich nicht von ihr erwarten konnte und die ich dennoch mehr als alles wollte. Sie trat etwas in mir los, löste etwas aus, das bereits lange in mir schlummerte und auf seinen großen Auftritt wartete. Ich drehte dem Ausgang den Rücken zu und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen einer anderen Möglichkeit. Ich wusste, dass es mir nichts zurückbringen würde. Dass es nicht viel Sinn machte. …aber das war egal. Ich _brauchte_ es. Ich brauchte Elena und Bonnie war diejenige, die mir dabei helfen würde, sie zu mir zu bringen. Oder mich zu ihr, wie dem auch sei. Sie konnte mich erlösen, sie allein konnte es. Und ich hatte mich vorerst für die weniger blutige Methode entschieden.

„Bring mich zu ihr."

Sie starrte mich an, als hätte ich ihr ins Gesicht gespuckt und es mit der Hand noch überall verteilt: „Was?" Einfacher konnte ich diese Aufforderung nun wirklich nicht ausdrücken. Scheinbar versteckte sich doch nicht viel Verstand hinter diesen wilden Locken. Was für eine Verschwendung an polsterndem Verpackungsmaterial…wenigstens war es hübsch anzusehen.

„Ich will, dass du mich zu Elena bringst. Erschaffe eine Zwischenwelt oder nutze irgendeinen anderen Rotzzauber und mach, dass ich sie sehen kann. Ist mir egal, wie.", erläuterte ich den Sachverhalt noch einmal für Schwerstbehinderte und tatsächlich fielen meine Worte nun auf fruchtbaren Boden. In ihren Augen veränderte sich etwas und sie schien widersprechen zu wollen.

„Mach's einfach."

„Das wird dir nicht helfen, Damon.", erwiderte sie und dachte wohl, sie hätte mich durchschaut. Dabei hatte sie keine Ahnung, _wie sehr_ das helfen würde. Sie war nicht diejenige, die für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf das verzichten musste, das ihr Leben erst lebenswert machte. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie das für mich war. Wahrscheinlicht interessierte es sie auch nicht.

Ich kam näher, das Messer in der Hand und die Spitze auf sie gerichtet: „Tu es, solange ich es noch nett von dir erbitte." Drohungen halfen immer, so zeigte es meine Erfahrung. Und natürlich behielt ich Recht.

* * *

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Solche Magie ist schwierig und vielleicht schaffe ich es nicht, die Verbindung lange aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Jaja, hör auf zu reden und fang endlich an!", forderte ich Bonnie auf, die anscheinend noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, mich von meinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Sie war eine verdammte Hexe und zugegebenermaßen keine sonderlich unbegabte, also wenn es jemand zustande brachte, dass ich mit Elena zusammen sein konnte, dann sie. Bonnie sprach einige dieser unverständlichen Worte und das Blut im Glas auf dem Tisch begann zu kochen, bis es Schaumwellen schlug.

Und dann verschwamm meine Sicht. Meine Ohren fühlten sich taub an, fast als hätte ich nach einhundertundfünfzig Jahren noch einmal das Glück, einen Schnupfen nachempfinden zu dürfen, der mir als zugegebenermaßen bereits Toter in jedem Fall erspart geblieben wäre. Aber was tat man nicht alles.

 _Elena?_

Meine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider wie in einem großen leeren Raum. Einer Halle. Und allein dieses eine gesagte Wort schien erdbebenartige Auswirkungen auf die gesamte Konstruktion zu haben, die Welt verwackelte, aber nur kurz. Es antwortete niemand: _Elena, bist du hier?_ Wieder eine Bildstörung. Das war so irrsinnig. Nachher, wenn ich wieder bei klarem Verstand war, würde Zeit genug sein, über mich selbst den Kopf zu schütteln. Wo hatte mich diese kleine Hexe hingebracht? Das hier war eine Sackgasse und damit bestimmt kein Ort, an dem Elena sein würde. …zumindest hoffte ich, dass es so war. Ich sah mich weiter um, identifizierte die Halle als riesige Höhle, in der es trotz mangelnder Lichtquelle nicht komplett dunkel war. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto unruhiger wurde ich. Hatte Bonnie mich an der Nase herumgeführt? Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

 _Ele - ?_

 _Ich hatte gehofft, dass du nicht kommst._

Elena war ebenso schön und märtyrerisch, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie stand keine zehn Meter weit weg, wirkte ebenso unwirklich wie diese Höhle. Wenigstens war das wenige, das mir von ihr geblieben war, noch nicht verblasst. Aber was sagte sie da?

 _Ich brauche dich, Elena._ , flehte ich, weil es das erste war, das mir schwachsinnigem Trottel bei ihrem Anblick einfiel. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Warum zum Teufel schüttelte sie den Kopf?

 _Du solltest nicht hier sein, Damon. Du solltest dein Leben weiterführen und nicht wegen mir in der Vergangenheit verweilen. Das bin ich nicht wert._

Als ich näher kam, wirkte ihr Umriss verwischt. Ich fragte mich, ob ich sie überhaupt berühren konnte oder ob das hier nichts weiter war als eine Projektion in meinem Kopf. Schwach und leer. Aber sie lag falsch, unterschätzte ihren Wert für mich um einige Trillion Nullen hinter der eigentlichen Zahl.

 _Ich liebe dich. Und ich kann kein Leben ohne dich führen._

 _Da irrst du dich. Damon, ich bin nicht tot. Ich bin nicht ewig fort, aber im Moment kann ich nicht wiederkommen._

Nein, _sie_ irrte: _Doch, kannst du._ Ich wollte mich ihr nähern, aber sie wich zurück. In mir wuchsen Zweifel, ob das hier überhaupt die wahre Elena war oder nichts weiter als die gestörte Kreation einer verzweifelten Hexe, die sich ihr Leben länger bewahren wollte, als gut für sie war.

 _Was sagst du da? Was ist...mit Bonnie?_

Nichts war mit ihr. Bonnie war nicht mehr als ein Hindernis, das ich mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Weg räumen konnte, wenn es darum ging, Elena wieder bei mir zu haben. Bonnie war unwichtig. Ich streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, reckte sie sehnsüchtig ihrer Wange entgegen, aber erreichte sie nicht. Es war, als stieß ich mit meiner Hand gegen einen schweren und dicken, durchsichtigen Vorhang. Er ließ sich kaum bewegen. Elena war…nicht _wirklich_.

 _Damon, das ist nicht der richtige Weg. Ich will das nicht. Und wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, willst du es auch nicht. Nicht_ so.

Es war egal, wie. Die Hauptsache war, dass ich sie am Ende des Tages in meinen Armen halten und hin und her wiegen konnte, bis ihr schlecht war. Und wenn es nur diese eine Möglichkeit gab, mochte sie falsch, schmutzig oder unfair sein, so wählte ich sie dennoch. Denn sie veränderte mein Leben, wie es nichts und niemand bisher getan hatte. Sie machte es lebenswert, sie machte es besser, sie machte _mich_ besser. Elena gab mir das Gefühl, das tatsächlich eine niedrigprozentige Chance bestand, dass ich irgendwo in den Tiefen meiner schwarzen und bösartigen Seele doch auf eine Weise…gut sein konnte. Was natürlich vollkommener Schwachsinn war, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte. Ich war ein Vampir, ich tötete Menschen, und ich liebte es.

 _Elena, ich will es. Ich will es, hörst du? Ich will nur dich._

 _Bonnie ist meine beste Freundin. Wie kannst du nur darüber hinwegsehen wollen? Du kennst sie ebenso gut wie ich. Und sie bedeutet dir etwas. Ich werde sie nicht opfern, um mit dir zusammen zu sein._

Das stieß mich vor den Kopf. Liebte sie mich denn nicht? Reichte es nicht aus, bei mir zu sein? War all das, was wir zusammen hinter uns ließen, was wir gemeinsam überwanden, denn nicht genug? Das konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen: _Natürlich…Bonnie ist dir also wichtiger als ich._

 _Nein, ihr seid mir beide wichtig. Aber ich werde nicht zwischen euch wählen._

Sie konnte nicht zwischen uns wählen? Oder sie behauptete, es nicht zu wollen. Ich fragte mich unvermittelt, was ich hier eigentlich tat. Mein ganzes Leben schien ein einziger, flacher Witz zu sein, über den zu lachen es nicht wert war.

 _Wir werden zusammen sein, Damon. Nicht jetzt, aber bald. Bonnie wird leben, du wirst leben und ich auch. Und wir beide können gemeinsam glücklich werden – nur nicht jetzt._ , sagte sie und wurde dabei immer leiser. Die Welt erbebte und ich stolperte beinahe, so sehr brachte es mich aus dem Gleichgewicht. Elena wollte mich nicht. All meine Hoffnung, mein Schmerz, meine Wut…alles vergeudet und umsonst.

 _Du stellst dich hinten an. Du stellst dich immer an die letzte Stelle, Elena, du ziehst alles und alle anderen vor und merkst gar nicht, dass du damit auch für andere entscheidest! Du weißt gar nicht, was das heißt. Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, was mit mir ist? Wie ich das_ aushalte _?_

Dass ich schrie, bemerkte ich erst, als ihr Umriss schwächer wurde. Die Höhle wurde dunkler, mein Gehör ließ weiter nach. Nur schwer konnte ich mich auf sie konzentrieren, aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle: _Nein, das hast du nicht! Du denkst, du bist besser, wenn du uns für ihr Wohl aufgibst, nicht wahr? Aber tatsächlich hast du dabei nur an dich gedacht, nur daran, dass du nicht über sie hinwegsehen willst. Über mich kannst du hinwegsehen. Über mich kannst du hinwegsteigen, wenn ich am Boden liege. …du bemerkst es gar nicht. Du trittst stattdessen noch einmal nach._ Ich fühlte, wie der Raum brach. Und nicht nur er…

 _Damon, ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich, aber – ist – Bonnie - …_

Ich musste hier weg. Ich konnte diese Heuchlerei nicht länger ertragen. Alles, woran ich geglaubt hatte, alles, das ich gehofft hatte…wofür ich trauerte, woran ich verzweifelte. Es war umsonst. Ich war ihr noch immer nicht genug. …ich würde ihr niemals genug sein.

 _Tu' uns beiden einen Gefallen und hör' auf damit., erwiderte ich schwach, doch sie schien es gar nicht zu bemerken._ Es kam nicht zu ihr durch, aber das war nun auch egal.

 _\- Damon – liebe - …Bonnie!_

Ihre zerstückelten Worte ergaben keinen Sinn, aber auch zusammenhängend hätte es bei ihr keinen Sinn ergeben. Also ignorierte ich es, sah sie schreien und näherkommen, und schloss die Augen, weil ich all das nicht mehr wollte. Mit der Scheinwelt verschwand auch jeder Glaube in mir, jeder Wunsch, dass es gut werden würde. Dass ich das Warten überstand. Ich musste es nicht überstehen…ich musste gar nichts. Ich war ihr nicht genug.

Als ich die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, saß ich wieder im Wohnzimmer und starrte auf das Gefäß mit Blut.

* * *

„Vielleicht sollten wir darüber sprechen.", schlug Bonnie vor, als glaubte sie, das würde die heile Welt wieder zurechtrücken und all diese dummen Worte vergessen machen, die in meinem Kopf vor- und zurückgespult wurden wie eine Kassette mit Wackelkontakt. Aber nach ein paar weiteren Gläsern Bourbon und Blut würde auch das aufhören. Alles würde aufhören, irgendwann. Und ich konnte es kaum erwarten.

„Es interessiert mich, was du gesehen hast. Und was sie gesagt hat.", machte sie mit ihrer Gefühlsduselei weiter: „Wie geht es ihr?" Als sich mein Mund mit Scherben füllte wusste ich, dass ich das beschissene Whiskeyglas zerbissen hatte. Ich spukte den Mist auf den Boden und zerschmetterte das gläserne Überbleibsel an der nächstbesten Wand.

„Sie ist _tot_ , verdammte Scheiße!", brüllte ich und schlug damit ihre Augen platt und rund wie Spiegeleier, während die nächste Flasche in einem Zug dran glauben musste. Es war Zeit, dieser Hölle zu entfliehen, definitiv. Mit einem Ruck stand ich vom Sofa auf, angelte mir meine Lederjacke und schlenderte Richtung Tür. Gedanklich segelte ich schon gen Süden und riss mir wortwörtlich ein paar dieser Latinobräute auf. Die schmeckten am besten.

„Damon, was – ?"

Sie sollte besser ihren hübschen kleinen Mund halten, solange sie noch konnte. Ich stand bereits beinahe mit einem Bein in der Freiheit, als sich eine unsichtbare Wand vor mir auftat und mein Gesicht daran zusammengequetscht wurde: „ _Damon!_ "

„Was zur _Hölle_?!"

Ich stemmte mich mit aller Macht dagegen, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nichts helfen würde. So machte man das als Vollidiot, ich erfüllte mein Image wirklich auf ganzer Linie.

„Mach' es weg, wenn dir dein Hexenleben lieb ist.", forderte ich, der Konversation müde. All das hier ermüdete mich, mein Leben, Menschen, die Welt. Einfach alles.

„Nicht, solange du mir nicht gesagt hast, was da vor sich gegangen ist."

Ich wartete einen Augenblick, um ihr die Chance zu geben, diese utopische Forderung zurückzunehmen. Es passierte nichts.

„Ich zähle bis drei.", warnte ich sie und freute mich bereits darauf, ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich mir bei Zwei nahm, was ich dringend nötig hatte. Es würde ein Augenschmaus sein, und nicht nur das, keine Frage. Bonnie baute sich vor mir auf wie ein angriffslustiger Pitbull, der noch nicht gefüttert worden war.

„Eins."

Keine Reaktion. Ich sollte weniger oft Gnade walten lassen, eindeutig. Ich warf ihr ein imaginäres Stück Fleisch zum Fraß vor und malte mir aus, wie sie sich daran gütlich tun würde. Meine Vorstellung war jedoch wesentlich unterhaltsamer als die Realität.

„Damon, erklär' es mir. Was hast du da gesagt? Was meinst du damit, Elena wäre tot?"

Ich zischte leise, als sie diesen Namen erwähnte. Als sie mich erneut der Qual aussetzte, diese in einem einzigen Wort zusammengefasste Schmach und Schande anzuhören. Das war genug. Ich fuhr herum: „Zw-" _Klatsch._ Mein Weltbild verrutschte und ich sank auf der Skala der jämmerlichen Waschlappen unter Null. Diese Göre hatte mir tatsächlich eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Das wirst du bereuen.", sagte ich und packte ihr Handgelenk, um es zwischen meinen Fingern zu Brei zu zermalmen. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wie ich darauf gekommen war, sie zu verschonen. Wenn ich schon nicht davor bewahrt wurde, wieso dann jemand anderes? Es gab so einige Leute, die etwas mehr Schmerz vertragen konnten.

„Rede mit mir.", forderte sie mit diesem aufmüpfigen Blick eines bockigen Kindes: „Oder wir verbringen hier eine Menge Zeit zusammen." Gott bewahre. Ein zweites Mal dieses Affentheater, und ich konnte mich geradewegs in die Psychiatrie einweisen lassen.

„Das willst du nicht."

„Gib' dich keiner Illusion hin, Damon Salvatore."

 _Wir werden zusammen sein, Damon._

Ich riss sie an ihrem Arm zu Boden und wartete auf einen Schmerzenslaut, der nicht kam. War ich hier der einzige Schwache? Der einzige, die dieses beschissene Elend spüren konnte? Die Stiche in der Brust mit jedem Atemzug, als wäre dieser geisteskranke Whitmore höchstpersönlich aus der Hölle heraufgestiegen, um erneut an mir herumzuschnippeln und zu beenden, was er begonnen hatte?

„Rede mit mir!"

 _Nicht jetzt…aber bald._

„Halt' den Mund!", schrie ich, wie ich Elena angeschrien hatte, und hörte es nun in voller Lautstärke: „Halt' verdammt nochmal einfach _den Mund_!" Ich könnte schwören, dass da etwas in meinem Kopf war, dass sich hineinfraß wie eine Made, immer tiefer und tiefer. Es bohrte sich durch die Haut und ins Gehirn, nährte sich von Erinnerungen, Hoffnung, Liebe. Und zerstörte alles.

„Was in aller Welt - ?"

 _Das ist nicht der richtige Weg – nicht der – Weg - …_

„ _Schnauze!_ "

Ich schloss die Hände fest um meine Ohren, als würde das helfen. Als könnte es die Made ersticken lassen und diese sinnlosen Gefühle gleich mit. Doch es führte nur dazu, dass ich mich krümmte vor Schmerz, dass sich alles zusammen sammelte und staute und ich zu platzen drohte. _…nicht wert – je darüber nachgedacht? – nicht glücklich…nicht – gemeinsam – nur du! – nicht opfern, nicht wählen – wenn du aufgibst, …wiederkommen – nicht wieder… –_

„ _Damon!_ "

Mein Ohr fiepte wie nach langer Taubheit. Ich blinzelte verwirrt in die augenblicklich eingetretene Totenstille hinein, sah jedoch nichts weiter als Bonnie, die nun wieder direkt vor mir stand. Sie nahm meine Hände und entfernte sie von meinem Kopf. Alles was ich konnte, war ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken und dabei all meine Angst zu sehen, meine Sorge, meinen Hass. Doch es interessierte mich nicht

„Damon. Was hat sie gesagt?"

Ich sah sie an. Und alles was ich sah war _nicht Elena_.

„Es war umsonst.", erklärte ich und entfernte mich von ihr, weil ich diesen plötzlichen innerlichen Aufruhr nicht gutheißen und schon gar nicht verstehen konnte. Menschlichkeit war gerade vollkommen unangebracht.

„Hat es nicht funktioniert? Glaubst du deshalb, dass sie tot ist?", fragte sie weiter, obwohl doch klar sein musste, dass ich über nichts weniger sprechen wollte. Trotzdem antwortete ich, mechanisch und unbewegt: „Sie will tot sein, statt mit mir zu leben, also ist sie es auch. Sie ist für mich _gestorben_." Ich versuchte zu erkennen, ob die unsichtbare Barriere verschwunden sein konnte. Bonnie schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Du glaubst, sie möchte nicht mehr mit dir weiterleben?"

„Natürlich will sie das, sie kann nur nicht – also, sie wird nicht…weil du… Ach, was weiß denn ich! Nicht mit _mir_. Keine Ahnung…"

Meine Schläfen massierend beschloss ich, dass es genug des Leidens war. Als ich dann in mich hineinhörte, um die Fresswerkzeuge der Made bei der Arbeit zu erleben, war es vergebens. Es war ruhig, viel zu ruhig. Ich hatte diesen vermaledeiten Schalter irgendwie anders in Erinnerung. Bei meinem Glück war nur zu hoffen, dass er nicht ebenso in die Jahre gekommen war wie so mancher Fußboden in diesem verfluchten Haus.

„Ich?", fragte sie und dann dämmerte es ihr: „Es…es gibt nur eine Sache, die mit mir zu tun haben kann, nicht wahr? Du dachtest, sie würde zustimmen, dass du mich opferst." Opfern würde bedeuten, dass sie einen ungeheuren Wert hätte, dessen man sich nicht so einfach entledigen könnte. Nun, dem war nicht _ganz_ so. Sie nahm es erstaunlich gelassen.

„Ich dachte, sie würde mit mir leben wollen."

„Ich könnte verstehen, wenn nicht.", erwiderte sie in ihrer unendlichen Überheblichkeit. Wo hatte sie diese schlechten Angewohnheiten nur her? Sie schienen sich bedenklich zu häufen. Moment…hatte sie mich gerade beleidigt? Ich schob mich an ihr vorbei, betrachtete die offene Tür mit misstrauischem Blick, blieb aber dennoch stehen. Die Aussicht, dass ich in einer Mausefalle wie dieser zur Verzweiflung getrieben werden und grausam daran verenden würde, entsprach schlichtweg nicht meiner Vorstellung vom Tod. Der Tod war schnell, unkompliziert und bei Bedarf schmutzig. Das hier dagegen war… _steril_. Zu steril.

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, Bonnie, Zerstörerin aller Träume. Also lass' es gut sein. Ich bin schneller weg, als du Hokuspokus sagen kannst. Du brauchst nur die Barriere zu lösen."

Es passierte nichts. Meine Gedanken kreisten. Einen Moment überlegte ich, ob mein zartes Stimmchen wieder einmal nicht bis in ihr störrisches Hirn durchgedrungen war.

„Damon, du musst weder dir noch mir etwas vormachen. Elena unterscheidet nicht zwischen uns und das macht dich fertig."

Zu behaupten, sie wäre besserwisserisch, wäre gar kein Ausdruck dafür: „Elena _will_ mich nicht. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Wieso glaubst du das?"

„Weil sie es gesagt hat, ganz einfach. Als Vampir habe ich ein ausgesprochen gutes Gehör, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst."

Bonnie schob sich penetrant in mein Sichtfeld, als müsste sie ihre sowieso schon nervtötenden Kommentare damit unterstreichen. Ich versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und gleichzeitig das Thema aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Ein Himmelfahrtskommando.

„…wenn du nur einmal von deinem hohen Ross herabsteigen würdest.", sagte sie schließlich, wandte sich um und ging. Einen Moment lang sah ich ihr ungläubig nach: „Ja, und? Was ist jetzt? Willst du mich hier festhalten, oder was?" Entgegen meiner Erwartungen blieb sie stehen.

„Elena würde nicht wollen, dass du dort raus gehst und irgendwelchen Unsinn verzapfst. Also werde ich dich solange wie möglich davon abhalten."

„Elena hier, Elena dort – geht es denn immer nur um _Elena_? Und was _sie_ will?", fuhr ich sie unvermittelt an, weil ich mich von allen Seiten mit derselben Wahrheit konfrontiert sah: „Elena wird bis zum Ende deines Lebens in einem Sarg liegen, was also interessiert es dich?" Und mich? Sie konnte mir egal sein, ich sollte sie vergessen.

„Anscheinend ist das etwas Neues für dich, Damon, aber auch du bedeutest mir etwas."

Mir entfuhr ein Geräusch abgrundtiefster Belustigung. Die Absurdität war schlichtweg irrational hoch: „Okay, Bon-Bon, so _verzweifelt_ bin ich dann auch wieder nicht. Wo sind die versteckten Kameras?"

„ _Herrgott_ , willst du es nicht zugeben oder kannst du es nicht zugeben?"

„Was ist mit dir passiert? Du redest wie ich. Bist du mein Gewissen?"

Tatsächlich entsprach das mehr meinem Gefühl, als ich zugegeben hätte. Aber was auch immer sie versuchte war zwecklos. Es änderte nichts an den Tatsachen, und die waren niederschmetternd.

„Elena liebt dich. Und du liebst Elena – daran hat sich nichts geändert.", fing sie an und ich wandte mich angeekelt ab. Das hier würde tatsächlich noch mein Grab werden, wenn das so weiterging: „Nicht schon wieder! Du – du warst überhaupt nicht dabei?!"

„Sie liegt in einer Art Konservierungsschlaf und ihre Meinung, wie sie sie hatte, bevor sie darin versetzt wurde, wird auch noch dann ihre Meinung sein, wenn sie aufwacht."

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich damit nicht allzu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen. Auf mich wirkte sie sehr, sehr rege. Und ihre Aussagen waren eindeutig: Sie ist nicht bereit, etwas für uns aufzugeben. Also bin ich nicht bereit, meine Zeit für sie zu verschwenden.", stellte ich die Situation noch einmal eindeutig dar, sodass sie selbst für ein unterbelichtetes dickköpfiges Mädchen glasklar ersichtlich war. …zumindest glaubte ich das.

„ _Etwas?_ Wirklich, Damon, _etwas_? Mehr bin ich nicht für dich?", - es folgte ein mehr oder weniger entschuldigendes Nicken (wohl eher weniger) meinerseits - : „Eine halbe Ewigkeit zusammen mit mir in dieser Zwischenwelt und so siehst du mich?" Ich hob die Schultern und wollte unschuldig dreinblicken, aber sie schien das falsch aufzufassen.

„Du bist das _Allerletzte_."

Mit Schritten, denen ich kaum hätte entrinnen können, kam sie auf mich zu, hob ihre Hand und veranstaltete irgendeinen magischen Humbug, mit dem sie mich rückwärts gegen die Wand fliegen ließ. Etwas Unsichtbares krallte sich meinen Hals, hielt mich in der Schwebe mit zappelnden Füßen über dem Boden. Sie lächelte nicht, aber etwas in ihrem Ausdruck sagte mir, dass ich zu weit gegangen war: „Ich schicke dich zurück, dass du dir darüber im Klaren werden kannst, was du hier von dir gibst." Bitte _was?_ Ich hoffte, das überhört zu haben, aber allein die Aussicht darauf, mir noch mehr von diesen schmierigen Lügen und Heucheleien anzuhören, machte mich wahnsinnig. Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen! Aber meine Kehle war so gequetscht, dass mir das Reden schwer fiel.

„Ich hatte _Hoffnung_ für dich, Damon. Das hatte ich wirklich…", begann sie und wenn ich könnte, hätte ich schallend gelacht, doch so fuhr sie fort: „Elena hat dich verändert. Durch sie warst du jemand, mit dem man reden konnte. Ich habe zum ersten Mal etwas menschliches in dir gesehen, etwas, das es wert ist, gehört zu werden und gemocht! Aber ich habe mehr als das."

 _\- zusammen… -_

Ich kniff die Augen zu und lauschte, um mir gewahr zu werden, ob ich tatsächlich verrückt geworden war. Es kam mir vor, als hätte diese Scheiße mal eben eine kleine Runde um den Garten gedreht und würde nun wie ein Boomerang zu mir zurückgeflogen kommen.

„Als das mit Elena passiert ist, habe ich mich um dich gesorgt, ich habe mit dir _gelitten_. Es hat mich geschmerzt, dass dir das zustoßen muss, dass ihr, nachdem ihr so vieles durchgestanden habt, erneut getrennt werdet…. Ich hatte Angst, was mit dir passieren würde, ich fürchtete, dass du werden würdest, wie du vorher warst - aber ich habe mich geirrt. Du bist schlimmer geworden. Denn du siehst über alles hinweg. Du stößt Elena von dir, weil sie nicht über Leichen geht, weil sie ihre Freunde schätzt und liebt, und du bekommst es nicht einmal mit!", spie sie mir entgegen und ich fühlte mich beinahe körperlich getroffen. …was natürlich vollkommen unmöglich war.

 _Wir werden zusammen sein, Damon._

Und als der Spuck zurückkehrte, sich erneut in mich einbrannte, glaubte ich, mein Schädel barst. Dass all das zurückkam, was ich zu verdrängen geglaubt hatte, und mich schlichtweg überrannte. Das kleine Lüftchen, das sich in mir in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, artete gerade in einen waschechten Tornado aus. Nur eine schien das nicht mitzubekommen.

 _Nicht jetzt, aber bald…_

„Du siehst dich im Recht, du glaubst, alle wollen nur dein Schlimmstes! Und du stößt – und das hätte ich nach der langen Zeit, die wir zusammen waren und in der ich eine Seite von dir gesehen habe, die ich an dir mehr als alles wertschätze – auch mich von dir, siehst über mich hinweg, als wäre da nie etwas gewesen. Du stellst dein Glück, deine Glückseligkeit über mich und würdest mich _tot_ sehen wollen, um mit Elena zusammen sein zu können? Würde dich das wirklich glücklich machen? Bist du so verdorben und grausam, dass es dich überhaupt nicht interessieren würde?"

 _Das ist nicht der richtige Weg – nicht der – Weg - …_

Ich wollte schreien, aber kein Laut verließ meine Kehle. Jemand griff danach, jemand, gegen den ich nicht ankämpfen konnte. Jemand, der nicht real war und doch realer als alles. Als ich mich dagegenstemmte, nietete es mich um wie einen Grashalm unter der Schuhsohle. Und schließlich machte es _klick_ , und die Welt stand Kopf. Mein Universum zerfiel, wurde auseinander gerissen und wieder in sich zusammengefaltet und existierte von einer Sekunde zur nächsten nicht mehr. Eine astreine Implosion. Oder hatte es nie existiert?

Mein Mageninhalt wollte herausbrechen, nur mit Mühe hielt ich ihn zurück. Und wie ich da hing, machtlos und chancenlos, jämmerlich leidend, menschlich schwach, erinnerte ich mich an meine Gedanken, dachte an den Tod und wollte mich übergeben, so sehr triefte das vor Ironie. Es gab Dinge, die waren weit schlimmer als der Tod.

„Ich…ich schäme mich wirklich zutiefst dafür, dass ich…dass ich dich geliebt habe. Dass ich in dir einen Freund gesehen habe, den ich um alles in der Welt nicht missen will."

Je länger sie sprach, je mehr Worte den Weg in mein Unterbewusstsein fanden, desto mehr wuchs etwas in mir, dessen ich mir vorher nie bewusst gewesen war. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, wie ich darüber hätte hinwegsehen können, noch war mir bewusst, was bedeutete, was sie sagte. Als ich ihre Tränen sah, fühlte ich mich nutzlos, dumm und blind. Ja, verdammt, ich war ein rücksichtsloses Arschloch, war es schon immer gewesen! Aber ich dachte, wenn ich Elena zurückhätte, würde ich darüber hinwegsehen können. Über die einmalige, unvergleichlich schlagfertige, lustige und intelligente Bonnie Bennett; die wohl einzige Person auf dieser Welt, die allen mystischen Wesen des Diesseits und des Jenseits gewachsen war. Hexe, Mensch, Geist, Leiche, Anker…sie war so vieles, sie war so stark und begehrenswert. Und ich _verehrte_ sie.

„Ich bewundere dich.", röchelte ich, aber sie schien es nicht zu hören: „Ich _bewundere_ dich." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien weder ich mir meiner selbst bewusst zu sein, noch schien Bonnie den Sinn dieser Worte begreifen zu können.

„Was habe ich uns nur angetan?"

Noch immer Stillschweigen. Ich glaubte, der Griff um meinen Hals hätte sich unmerklich gelockert. Wollte sie mich nicht zurückschicken? Verdammen in diese Zwischenwelt, in der ich Elenas Erscheinung und Worten schutzlos ausgesetzt war und die mich bis in alle Ewigkeit damit konfrontieren würden, dass ich sie nicht haben konnte? Nicht jetzt, nicht wo ich sie am dringendsten brauchte. Nicht mit Bonnie. Und es schien mir, als wäre diese Entscheidung für mich die schwerste.

„Wenn du mich dafür töten willst…und ich würde verstehen, wenn du es wolltest – dann tu' es. Wenn ich sterben muss, dann will ich, dass du es tust, Bonnie."

Sie hielt inne, zögerte einen weiteren Moment und starrte mich aus ungläubigen Augen an: „Was – was wird das? Was redest du da?" Als ich darüber nachdachte, was sie für mich bedeutete, dort in dieser anderen Welt, in diesem anderen Leben, lächelte ich unwillkürlich. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich in die richtige Zeit würde zurückkehren können, aber es wäre nicht schwer für mich gewesen, dort zu bleiben. Dass ich dort alles hatte, das ich brauchte, wurde mir in diesem einen Augenblick bewusst und legte einen dunklen, schweren Schatten auf mein totes Herz. Mir war nicht klar, wie ich damit leben sollte.

„Ich nehme diese Schuld auf mich…ich habe dir Unrecht getan. Ich habe es weggeworfen…", kamen die Worte ungehalten aus meinem Mund, als wäre ich ein Ungläubiger, der bekehrt worden wäre. Ihr war nicht zu verübeln, dass sie mir nicht glaubte. Das entzog sich jeder erklärbaren Wahrheit, jedem verständlichen Sinn.

„Ich beneide dich. Deinen Edelmut, deine Stärke. Was du auch tust, ich glaube daran, dass es das Richtige sein wird…ich glaube an _dich_ , Bonnie.", und das war nicht alles, das ich erkannte: „Und ich liebe dich. Wie auch Elena dich geliebt hat." Dass ich sie darüber hinaus liebte, wie ein Bruder seine Schwester liebte, wie ein Vater seine Tochter liebte, und wie ich Elena geliebt hatte, als ich mir beim Blick in ihre Augen über meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber im Klaren geworden war. Und währenddessen ich in dieser Erkenntnis und den Abgründen meiner schwarzen Seele versank, erwachte Bonnie aus ihrer Starre: „Sie – sie tut es noch immer, Damon. Sie kehrt zurück. Irgendwann." Und ich wusste, sie hatte Recht. Nur konnte ich diese Zeit nicht überbrücken, nicht überstehen ohne diese eine Sache, die ich von ihr brauchte. Und um sie einzufordern, sie zu erbitten, musste mein Stolz vor ihr auf die Knie gehen und in Ehrfurcht flehen, wie es ein Damon Salvatore nie und nimmer tun würde, sei es nicht vor einer anbetungswürdigen Bonnie Bennett.

„ _Vergib mir._ "

Und weil sie der Phönix aus der Asche war, der alles besiegen konnte und noch stärker daraus hervorging, weil sie großherzig war und weise und auch wunderschön, weil sie mir in jeder Hinsicht ebenbürtig oder überlegen begegnen konnte, und weil sie unverwechselbar war, tat sie es.


End file.
